Rektalion
by Fairytail5evaJCL
Summary: After the Raine palace - part of the Raine kingdom - burns down, the three royal children along with their two friends are forced to find help and refuge in the neighboring Brooke kingdom, home to the friends they haven't seen in over two years. In complex tale of friendship, romance and most importantly, magic, how will these so called 'children' deal with these changes?


**A/N**

**Ro: Hey peeps!**

**Sum: We're here with another fanfic!**

**Ro: Set in the medieval times with kingdoms, royalty and magic!**

**Sum: Plus some hilariousness, friendship and adventure!**

**Ro: Don't forget the ships!**

**Sum: Of course not!**

**Ro: With everything being said, let's get started!**

* * *

Lara's POV

I pushed open the secret door, glancing behind me to make sure no one was there before stepping inside, into the hidden passage. I walked down the length of the passage before I came to a set of archways, I picked one at random and walked down it. Instead of the usual panic I would have felt at not knowing where I was, I felt completely at peace, almost as if in a trance. As I was walking I started to feel like the small space I was in was getting smaller, like the oxygen was becoming less and less. I started running, not knowing where I was going. I glanced behind me only to find myself facing masses of thick grey smoke. I tried to keep running but it was too fast. I felt the panic rise up in my throat as the smoke surrounded me, like a hot, fatal blanket.

* * *

I bolted upright in my bed. _What is this smell? Smoke?_ I looked outside my window and gasped. Nearly half the forest was on fire. I needed to go tell Rose and Rych about this. **(Sum: Rosaelyn & Rychard btw**). I changed quickly into a purple shirt and stretchy jean pants and threw on my fur coat Then I put on my dragon ear cuff and slipped into my combat boots. I knew I probably wasn't coming back. As I ran to Rose's room the silver ring on a chain around my neck swung back and forth as I heard my heart beating in my chest.

I threw open the door to Rose's room and ran inside. I grabbed the blowhorn I used to wake them both up on Saturday mornings. I pressed the button and a loud blare came out.

"Rose, quick!" I urged.

"What is it?" She yawned sleepily.

"THERE'S A FIRE!"

Her eyes snapped open. "A FIRE?!"

"Yea, look out your window."

"Oh that's why it smelt funny."

"Now hurry and change!"

She grabbed her clothes and blue leaf patterned satchel and went to change. I ran to Rych's room and reapeated what was happening. He threw on a leather jacket, changed into jeans, grabbed his bag and we went to get Rose. When we walked back to her room we saw she was picking dresses out of the closet.

"Rose, in case you haven't noticed, THERE'S A FRICKIN FIRE!"

"I know! That's exactly why I'm doing this!"

"MY POINT IS YOU DON'T HAVE TIME TO SAVE YOUR DRESSES!"

I looked at Rych, motioning for him to back me up. But all he did was smirk knowingly at Rose, like he knew what was going to happen. Well he probably did, they do have the Enthy Link after all.

"WHO THE HELL SAID I WAS SAVING THEM?!" She took her circular calendar out of her satchel, turned them into wings, clipped them on her back, kicked open the doors to the balcony (it wasn't hard, they were flap doors), flew near to the fire as she dared and threw the dresses into the flickering flames.

"LET THOSE DRESSES BURN IN FIERY HELL!" She declared as she flew back.

"I should have known." I said shaking my head but smiling.

"Told ya everything was gonna be fine." Rych said.

"You didn't say anything!" I protested.

Rose interrupted us. "Lara, Rych, come on, lets go!"

And with that we ran down the hall, the fire alarms sounding.

* * *

Just as we burst out of the palace doors, we found the entire kingdom in panic, our father was yelling orders to his generals (or lieutenants or whatever they're called) to guide the citizens to the boats. Once they had run off to carry out what he had said, he turned to us. I noticed Tym, our pageboy (who hung out with us a lot) had come up next to us along with Raech, our personal maid friend.

After he had finished yelling out orders, our father turned to us, "You three are the future of our kingdom. You must hurry and get on a boat before the fire gets worse."

Then he turned to Raechyl and Tymothi. "You two are assigned to protect them as you are closest to them."

"But what about the guards, Your Highness?" Raech asked. "It's not that I'm not up for the task, I'm just wondering."

"That's a very good question, Miss Nichols." Father replied. "The guards have to remain here until we can get nearly everyone out. Anything else?"

"No, Your Highness."

"Ok, now hurry to the boats!" He gave us all a little push towards the port which was about 50 meters away from where we were.

We ran towards it and were just about to board it when a woman ran up to us.

"Please save my child!" She wept and pleaded, pointing to a flaming small cottage not far from where we were. "She got stuck in there when the balcony crashed down and blocked the doorway! The guards pulled me away when I tried to go back in. They said it was too dangerous but please help! She's all I have left!"

"It's ok, we'll help you." Rych said.

"Yeah! Lets go save a little girl!" Rose agreed.

"Me too! Can't let you guys get all the credit." I grinned at my siblings.

"Really?! Thank you so much!" The woman thanked us. **(Ro: I was thinking 'Hontoni?! Arigato gozaimashita!' While I typed that XD)**

"Hey wait! We were supposed to guard you, not let you go off and probably kill yourself." Tym said.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Hey, you're either with us or not."

"Fine by me." Raech took off her bracelet.

"You guys are crazy." Tym sighed but took out a metal piece from his pocket.

"LET'S GO!"

We dashed off to the burning house.

* * *

The first thing we did, was well, pretty stupid. Scratch that, the first thing Rose did was pretty stupid. She uh, tried to um...move the flaming balcony. Let's say it didn't end well.

Rych tossed her a healing stone and patted her on the head. He then took out a small can and opened it. An invisible force crept out and the balcony moved out of the way.

"And that's how it's done." He said smugly to Rose.

"Shut up." She said.

"Well, we don't have all night." Raech stepped forward. "My turn." She showered us with flame resistance pearls from her bracelet. Then we rushed in, and found the girl. It wasn't hard, she was collapsed on the main room floor.

"She's breathed in a lot of poisonous fumes." Tym said.

"Well at least she's still breathing and alive." Rych said.

"Come on, lets just get out of here!" I urged. I think I jinxed us, cos no sooner had the words left my mouth, pieces of flaming wood started falling from the ceiling.

"Hurry!" Rych carried the girl piggy-back style and we turned to run out. I realized Rose was staring at one of the rooms connected to the living room.

"Rose! Do you want to be a human barbecue?"

She turned around as if she was in a daze then said "It's ok, I'll catch up. You go on ahead. I promise I won't die." She turned back and ran into the room. That's all I saw before a huge chunk of wood separated my vision from her.

* * *

Rose's POV

I ran towards the room, dodging the fiery chunks of wood falling on my way there. I may be fire resistant right now but that won't stop huge pieces of wood from crushing me. I had seen a flash of red hair from the corner of my eye when we had found the girl and I realized that there was yet another child stuck in the next room. I ran into the room, just barely missing a large piece of wood on fire that landed just where I was standing, which also happened to be our exit route. I ran straight to the little redhead standing in the middle of the room clutching her singed teddy bear with tears streaming down her face. I pulled off my coat and put it around her, covering up as much of her bare skin as possible

"Hey there sweetie, do you wanna climb up onto my back so I can get us outta here?" I said soothingly though I could feel the panic inside me threatening to break out. The girl simply nodded through her tears and climbed up. I could feel the effect flame resistance pearls wearing off as the room got hotter. The door was already blocked so I ran to the closest window, pulling out my circular calendar on the way. I jumped out just as the calendar morphed into a set of wings. I couldn't clip them on my back so I just held on to the clip as they did their work. The wings were a bit scorched but it was ok. The girl held onto me tightly and they took us high safely above the fire before descending. I saw Lara throw some Illusion Dust to hide my wings from possible onlookers. Most people were more focused on trying to get out though. We landed safely in front of Rych and the others. The second my feet touched the ground a red headed woman ran up to us."Zera!"

"Mommy!" The red-haired girl ran forward and jumped up, wrapping her mom in a right hug.

"Thank you so much for saving my daughter!" The woman told me.

"It's ok." I replied.

"What were you thinking?! Running off like that..." The woman led Zera to the ship.

"What happened to the other girl?" I asked the others.

"Her mother took her to the healers on that boat." Raech pointed to one of the boats lined up on the port.

"Well, we'd better get going too." Tym said.

"Come on!" Rych led the way to the boat.

* * *

We all stood at the back of the boat, huddled close for warmth as we watched our home go up in flames. The fire had engulfed the whole castle, parts of it crumbling as our boat drifted away from it. When I couldn't watch anymore I turned and buried my face Rych's chest, I felt Rych hug me tight as Lara, Tym and Raech formed a group hug around us. We stayed like this, taking comfort in each other's warmth, holding on to the fact that all of us here, alive and unharmed. Forgetting for a moment the events that had just occurred and we stayed like this until we all fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sum: So whaddya guys think?**

**Ro: Loved it? Hated it? Leave a review!**

**Sum: Bring on the flames cos we got fire resistant pearls!**

**Ro: You said it Sum!**

**Sum: A few things you might be wondering about: Lara, Rose and Rych are siblings, (Rose and Rych are twins), an Enthy link is a link that allows twins to telepathically talk to each other, the 5 friends all have 3 magic items each.**

**Ro: Also, royals actually weren't allowed to have magic items because apparently it would make them too powerful but #rebel XD**

**Sum: *sigh* you and your hashtags**

**Ro: JISHISHISHISHISHISHI!**

**Sum: Your laugh is fabulous Ro.**

**Ro: Thank you, thank you, please, please, no autographs.**

**Sum: Nice. Anyways, cya next time!**


End file.
